


Начало новой истории

by AngelJul



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fantasy, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная концовка ко второму фильму</p>
            </blockquote>





	Начало новой истории

Бильбо наблюдал, как гномы выдергивают одну за другой опоры, сдерживающий «кокон» статуи и не мог определить, что чувствует.  
Того, который хотел убить его, сжечь дотла лишь одним огненным дыханием; того, который захватил Одинокую Гору и сейчас грозился убить всех в Озерном городе; того, кто поистине восхищал больше, чем пугал с сейчас окатит золотом. Раскаленным. И Великого Смауга не станет.  
В груди что-то противно перевернулось и сжалось, а в ушах застучало. И сам от себя не ожидая, Бильбо кинулся вперед. Сорвался с места прежде, чем додумал мысль. Никто не заслуживает такой смерти, какое бы зло не сотворил.  
Бильбо и сам не мог понять, почему ему вдруг стало жаль дракона, который недавно чуть было не съел его вместе с камзолом, потом не сжег, а потом чуть не поджарил на золоте. Но сейчас, со всех ног несся вперед, в надежде успеть.  
– НЕТ! СТОЙТЕ!!! – закричал он, что было сил, вылетая перед драконом, и замахал руками, – Торин, остановись!  
Смауг с рычанием обернулся, приблизил морду к Бильбо и гневно прищурился:  
– Ты забыл о нашем разговоре, маленький хоббит?  
– Они же тебя убьют! – закричал Бильбо, почувствовав охватившую его злость, как было в лесу с пауками. – А такой великий дракон, как ты не заслуживает такой жалкой смерти!  
Он говорил это искренне, не как тогда, когда только явился в сокровищницу и Смауг его увидел. Теперь Бильбо почему-то восхищал этот вселяющий ужас огромный могущественный дракон. И он ему сочувствовал. Может, все было из-за многовекового одиночества?  
В гулком зале послышался прокатившийся между гномами шепот – они были удивлены, как пить дать, и теперь осуждали Бильбо. Пускай. Ему все равно. Кажется, слова Смауга были правдой и Бильбо попросту использовали.  
Смауг на мгновение приблизился еще ближе, затем резко выдохнул, опалив неприятным дыханием. Вертикальные зрачки стали еще уже. Бильбо нервно сглотнул и зажмурился. Вот и все, сейчас его проглотят, даже не жуя.  
Когда Бильбо резко подняли с земли, совсем не бережно схватив огромной лапой, он зажмурился еще сильнее, мысленно попрощавшись со всем и всеми. Но был несказанно удивлен, когда раздался оглушительный грохот.  
Он приоткрыл один глаз, рассматривая, как позади разливается жидкое золото – дракон разбил одним ударом хвоста статую, расплавленное золото которой хотели обрушить на него – а Смауг стремительно летел вперед. Ну, может, решил оставить его съедение на потом…  
Бильбо закрыл глаза в тот момент, когда Смауг вырвался, пробив стену крепости, наружу.  
***  
Бильбо пришел в себя – он что, заснул?! И когда успел? – от весьма не мягкого приземления на траву. Открыв глаза, он увидел над собой розоватое небо – похоже, время клонилось к вечеру – и нахмурился, ничего не понимая.  
– Зачем ты меня спас? – послышался сбоку голос, рокочущий, но уже более человеческий.  
Бильбо резко дернулся, неловко переворачиваясь набок, и увидел перед собой высокого человека. Точнее, не человека, но кого-то на него очень похожего. Куда принес его Смауг?  
Незнакомец молча рассматривал его, внимательно и оценивающе. Бильбо как завороженный уставился в ответ, залюбовавшись, как по бледной обнаженной коже распустился алый узор, сложенный из чешуек и заканчивающийся где-то на спине. Стоп, чешуек?! Это что, какой-то драконий повелитель?  
– Кто ты? – хрипло спросил Бильбо. Во рту из-за долгого молчания было отвратительно сухо, и каждое слово давалось с трудом, обдирая горло.  
Незнакомец обреченно закатил глаза и нервно дернул хвостом. Хвостом?!  
Увидев длинный красный хвост с небольшим треугольником на конце, Бильбо вскочил, но тут же упал на землю – ноги затекли и отказывались слушаться, неприятно покалывая.  
– Понял, наконец? – ухмыльнулся Смауг. Теперь Бильбо был полностью уверен в том, что перед ним тот самый великий дракон. Правда, уже в обличии человека.  
Бильбо на это лишь исступленно кивнул. Он и не знал, что драконы умели превращаться в людей…  
– Я особенный, – самодовольно усмехнулся Смауг.  
– Но как?.. – Бильбо растерянно моргнул. Неужели он еще и мысли читать умеет?  
– У тебя все на лице написано, – снова закатил глаза Смауг, всем своим видом показывая, насколько все должно быть очевидно. – Так зачем ты меня спас?  
– Эээ…– Бильбо растерянно открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что ответить. Как объяснить дракону то, что он почему-то в тот момент восхитился им настолько, что не захотел его смерти? И посочувствовал ему. Это же было нелепо. Глупо. И вообще… странно! – Не знаю, – выдавил он, неловко садясь.  
Вечернее солнце пригревало так, что хотелось снять грязный камзол, раскинуться на траве, заложив руки за голову, закусить травинку и смотреть на медленно плывущие низкие облака причудливой формы. Но как-то ситуация к этому не располагала.  
Смауг недовольно дернул хвостом, прошелся перед Бильбо взад-вперед, потом снова замер перед ним и сложил руки на груди, совершенно не стесняясь своей наготы:  
– Это не ответ, маленький вор.  
Бильбо смутился. Он не мог ответить правду на вопрос. А когда перед ним находился полостью обнаженный человек – или лучше сказать дракон? – который, к слову, его восхищал не меньше даже после быстрого и беглого рассмотрения, Бильбо терялся еще больше.  
Смауг неожиданно оказался перед ним, усевшись на колени и ухватив его за подбородок, удерживая и заглядывая в глаза:  
– Знаешь, почему я не убил тебя?  
Бильбо неловко дернул головой. Это движение должно было значить «нет», потому что за свой голос сейчас он ручаться не мог. Смауг хоть и выглядел почти как человек – если не обращать внимания на узор и хвост – но золотистые глаза с вертикальными черными зрачками не давали забыть о том, кто он есть на самом деле. Правда, черные чуть вьющиеся волосы вызывали странное желание зарыться в них руками.  
Бильбо, испугавшись своих неожиданных желаний, прикрыл глаза и услышал фырканье. Тут же открыв их, увидел ухмыляющегося Смауга:  
– Я почувствовал твое восхищение. А это для меня ценнее золота.  
После чего Бильбо получил мимолетный, но многообещающий поцелуй. Он даже толком не успел удивиться, потому что Смауг снова обратился в дракона и теперь уже куда бережнее подхватил его с земли, поднимаясь в воздух.  
Кажется, Бильбо ждала новая история, куда более интересная и приятная, чем с гномами.


End file.
